legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Orange Iguanas |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Katie & Roberto |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Tomb of the Ancient Kings |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 2 |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = V |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine (Broadcast Order) The Oracle Bowl of Delphi (Production Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Golden Chains of Zenobia (Production Order) The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary (Broadcast Order)}} The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci is the 21st episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 15th episode to air. One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the gong. One of the greatest artists of all time was the master, painter, inventor, and sculptor, Leonardo da Vinci. When he was in school, he painted an angel so beautifully that his teacher gave a painting and became a sculptor instead. Leonardo also painted the Last Supper and Mona Lisa. He was also a brilliant inventor. He kept a pad on his belt, and jotted down his ideas backwards, so they can only be read in a mirror. He drew plans for gadgets than anyone else recorded history. From the alarm clock to the helicopter! Leonardo was also tough on his own students. If he thought one of their paintings was bad, he painted a big red "X" on it. When he died, a student kept one of his red stained paintbrushes as a souvenir, which ended up in the temple. The Blue Barracudas are 12-year-old Ansie and 13-year-old Chris. The Orange Iguanas are 12-year-old Katie and 11-year-old Roberto. Painter's Palette (Bucket Ramp) Every great painter knows that with the three primary colors (Red, Yellow, and Blue), you can mix any other color. Regardless of being great painters or not, the players get a chance to mix it up a bit. When Kirk gave the signal, Chris and Roberto had to climb up the ramp on their knees, pull down the first bucket, and slide back down the palette to give the paint a good blending. Then they will climb back up, dump the next paint sample, and mix his way down again. The first team to mix all three colors and slide back down or the player that was furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both boys was only able to pull one bucket of paint each. The Paint made it difficult climb back up and pull the remaining buckets, resulting in both Chris and Roberto getting the half pendant. Red "X"s on Rejected Paintings (Bungee Soap Mat) Leonardo da Vinci was a very demanding teacher. If he disapproved of his students' paintings, he would paint a large red "X" over it. When Kirk gave the signal, Katie and Ansie each had to grab a red line from the center bin, crawl out to a painting, and place the line over it. Then they will go back to the center, grab the next red line, and place it on the painting to complete the "X". They each had to work on two paintings, and the first player to place the red "X" on both paintings or the player that was furthest along in 60 seconds won. Katie placed the both "X"s on both of her paintings with 27 seconds to spare. Helicopter (Pulley Pillar) 430 years ago, Leonardo drew a design for a helicopter, but it was never built until the 20th century. Before each team is a base of a helicopter, and when Kirk gave the signal, each team had to grab a helicopter blade, jump up, and place it on the copter and jump back down again. That will allow his partner to jump up and attach it. They will alternate for 60 seconds. The first team to complete their helicopter or the team that was furthest along when time was up won. The Orange Iguanas won the game after placing three pieces while the Blue Barracudas failed to score, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. Katie started off sticking to the bottom floor, eventually entering the Swamp with two minutes to spare. She encountered the first Temple Guard there, with the situation being made more difficult when no other doors leading outward opened. Nearly a minute later, Katie retreated from that dead-end into the Room of Harmonic Convergence, then to the Heart Room— there, only the Observatory opened, where she was captured with 39 seconds remaining. Roberto entered the Temple by the Room of the Three Gargoyles, detouring downward and running out of time in the Wheel Room. The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci Part 1 The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout V Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Blue/Green/Orange Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered